Inductors have been used in a variety of microelectronic circuit applications such as transformers, power converters, electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise reduction, and radio frequency (RF) and microwave circuitry including oscillators, amplifiers, and matching networks.
The major trend in the electronic industry is to make the electronic components lighter, smaller, more powerful, more reliable and less expensive. Thus, electronic devices including inductors are expected to be formed on chip, i.e. the inductors are expected to be either integrated on an integrated circuit and/or formed in a semiconductor package.